A New Direction
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: When the New Directions have a summer exchange visit to Rosewood, PA, all seems well. That's before -A digs her bitch claws in and ruins the experience for everybody...can they unmask A or pay the ultimate price? Kurt/Noel, Spencer/Sam, Santana/Emily/Brittany storylines. *DEFINITE CHARACTER DEATH*


A New Direction

Chapter 1- The Arrival

* * *

When the Glee Club first heard the news that they were to be venturing out on an excursion to another state during their summer, they considered every possible option, thinking of places in New York, California, DC and the like. When Mr Schuester had them congregate in the choir room to announce their destination, all were buzzing with excitement.

"I hope we go somewhere in New York." Kurt and Rachel both squealed with elation, much to the dismay of a scowling Santana, who wasn't impressed with being away on a school field trip during her summer vacation. The rest of the (self-proclaimed) 'Gleeks' were chatting amongst themselves until Mr Schuester requested some hush in the room. As usual, he got Finn to do a drumroll and he announced their destination.

"Guys, get ready to pack for Rosewood, Pennsylvania!" All eyes blinked simultaneously. Kurt raised his hand slightly.

"Wait, what?" He cocked his head to the side, Rachel looking aghast with her hand on her best friend's knee. Santana scowled at their drama, as did Blaine. Kurt and Blaine's breakup had been a tumultuous one, with many a serenade and a rebound for Blaine (Sebastian). Kurt had chuckled to himself and Rachel when he found this out, by word of mouth (Sebastian's).

"Please tell me that this is some kind of joke." Rachel stormed over to Mr Schuester. In a whisper (for Brittany's sake), she added: "Rosewood is where the Alison DiLaurentis situation happened. We cannot possibly go there when there's a known _murderer_ roaming the streets. My talent cannot disappear from this planet."

Kurt shook his head, a smile emerging. His smile died when he saw Brittany with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, I love you, but you can't whisper for the life of you." Kurt stood at this point. "Yes, Alison DiLaurentis was murdered, but if I can get over that, so can you. Brittany, sweetie, they found the killer and he died, there's nothing to worry about, dear." He walked over to the blonde girl and hugged her tightly. Santana silently thanked him, and Kurt just nodded as he would've done it for Brittany anyway. He loved Brittany in a way he loved nobody else. Not even Rachel, his best friend, received the love from him that Brittany Pierce did. If he were straight, he would have married Brittany as soon as legally possible.

"Guys, Rosewood is happy to have us over there for the summer. They have set up some guest houses for us to stay at with some of their friendly residents who are more than excited to have us stay there. Now I don't want to hear anymore whining from any of you." He was only looking at Kurt and Rachel.

Kurt sighed, biting his lip and staring at Rachel. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe he'd meet a guy that would be better for him that Blaine. Maybe…just maybe. Kurt didn't know that he was about to meet the guy of his dreams, but he'd have to fight very hard to ensure that his heart wouldn't be broken again.

* * *

After a silent flight and drive to Rosewood, the Glee clubbers were a little excited to be in a new state with new people and a completely new environment. Several Glee club members were each hoping for something different for Rosewood.

Rachel was hoping that they would appreciate her talent. Then she realised that once they would hear her sing, they'd appreciate her. Brittany was hoping for another dolphin for Kurt to get with. Santana was hoping she would find somebody to pull into a threesome with her and Brittany.

And Kurt?

Kurt was hoping that Rosewood would be more accepting than Lima. Also, he hoped for a guy that liked him, but he figured that was pushing the boundaries of the universe a little bit, considering what life had given him.

Kurt saw the hosts of where they would be staying already waiting for them after being dropped off by the bus at the station. There were four girls, all stood closely together. Three of them were looking anxious, but a blonde girl was smiling happily at him, checking out his outfit. He had gone for his Marc Jacobs attire, with several sprays of _Rain_ to complete the look as homage to the legendary designer. She gave him a nod of approval and began to talk to her friends again, taking the worried looks off their faces.

The hosts gathered in when an important looking woman began to address the Glee Club.

"Welcome to Rosewood, New Directions. I'm Veronica Hastings, and I'm just one of the hosts that will be providing your accommodation this summer. I will now announce the host arrangements. With the Marin family are Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang. With the Montgomery's are Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. With the Fields' are Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. With my family, the Hastings, are Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry. With the Ackard family are Artie Abrams and Mike Chang. With the DiLaurentis' are Rory Flanagan and Sam Evans. With the Kahn's is Kurt Hummel. With the Vanderwall family are Quinn Fabray and Sugar Motta. On behalf of the whole of Rosewood, we hope you enjoy your stay here." Veronica concluded and the Glee Club found their partners and left for their host families.

Kurt smiled at these developments. He smirked a little at Santana and Brittany being together. He was glad he wasn't with Blaine and wished the Hastings family the best of luck surviving with both Blaine and Rachel in the same household. Kurt figured that they would probably be singing duets all the time, even though Rachel's opinion of Blaine (as a person) had greatly soured since his breakup with Kurt, she still valued Blaine's voice as a viable option for a duet partner. When he thought back on his words, he realised that he would be staying with the Kahn's by himself. He supposed that he was alright with that, giving him privacy, but wondered why the rooms had been manoeuvred as such.

Kurt was unsure about the Kahn family, until he saw the teenage son. His eyes were glimmering sapphires that twinkled in the summer sky. His physique was that of the blonde boy standing next to Kurt himself, but better.

Kurt knew that Sam was attractive, but there wasn't anything between them. Physically, hell yes, but not emotionally. They had nothing in common and, even though Sam made it a habit of defending Kurt's honour, they were just very good friends, nothing more.

When Kurt looked at the Kahn boy, he presumed he was straight, as 99% of Kurt's crushes were, but there was something about the way he stared back at Kurt that alarmed him. It was that same look he had presumed himself to have a million times before when looking at Finn, Sam and Blaine. Could there be something on the other end of the crush, too? Kurt didn't know. What he did know was that he had to move before everyone thought he was completely weird. The blonde girl he had seen before was already knowingly smirking at him, seeing his gaze was locked onto the Kahn teen. Kurt hesitantly approached the Kahn's, seeing that Rachel had shot off to greet the Hastings with her chipper attitude. He spotted the Hastings girl scowl and roll her eyes at Rachel's enthusiasm. _Have fun, Rachel._

There were three members of the Kahn party; the mother, the father and the teenager. He shook both the adults hands and then paused at the boy. The boy cocked his head and stared at their outstretched hands. Not wanting to cause a scene, Kurt shakily locked hands with the boy and felt his warm, strong grip meet him own limp one. A flame of warmth rocketed through Kurt, the engine sweltering enough to warm even the coldest of hearts. Kurt's heart was very much protected and he didn't think much could access the feelings involved. This boy evidently could, just with a touch of hands. It was absurd!

"Hello there, Kurt. I'm Elliott Kahn and this is my wife, Judy and my son, Noel." The father, Elliott, introduced. Kurt smiled again at Noel, and studied the pearl necklace wrapped around Judy's neck. A rich family, Kurt guessed.

"It's lovely to meet you all. I'm Kurt Hummel, as you know." The two parents smiled and led the way towards their car and, respectively, their home. Noel walked alongside Kurt, making small talk about Ohio and Kurt's interests until they got into the car. Kurt was talking about his application to NYADA when Noel beamed.

"My sister was accepted there a few years ago! Sabrina Kahn?" Noel didn't expect Kurt to recognise the name, as Sabrina didn't inform them of any of her big roles. She had disconnected herself from the family when she got accepted and met her boyfriend, Brody Weston.

"Wait. _The _Sabrina Kahn? The same Sabrina Kahn who made Cassandra July cry in her first Dance 101 lesson? She's a NYADA icon. I knew the name sounded familiar. I can't wait to tell Rachel." Kurt babbled, before stopping himself, seeing the looks of amusement on the family's faces.

"Sorry. I tend to babble when I get excited." Kurt apologised, bowing his head.

Noel lifted his chin tenderly until Kurt looked at him.

"Don't be sorry, Kurt. I thought it was cute." Noel said, seemingly uncharacteristically for such a masculine jock stereotype guy.

Kurt just smiled in gratitude before concentrating on an incoming text from Rachel.

_This Spencer Hastings is something else. She's just like me, except less talented! She's smarter than me, though. Oh well, she can't sing like me. That's all the matters. How are the Kahn's? xoxoxo_

Kurt texted back, telling Rachel about Sabrina and how attractive Noel was. Kurt was unaware that Noel was sneakily reading the reply, and grinned when he read the latter part. Kurt looked up and Noel diverted his attention elsewhere, with Kurt still none the wiser.

As they reached the grand Kahn manor, Kurt couldn't help but quash his feelings of joy and hope that the month away in Rosewood would be very eventful.

Oh, it would be eventful, indeed.

But not in the way anybody expected.

* * *

**Author's Note: I could not help myself. I just know that the title has been done WAY too many times before, but this was the best I could come up with. Apart from 'Pretty Little Gleeks' which is just as overdone. I might change it if I think of something better, but this is it for now. Review, Glee and Pretty Little Liars fans! More to come soon! PS: I know who A is. In this story, not canon. Hahahahaha. **


End file.
